Stray Cat Strut
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Train's day of battling a bounty and trying to keep his luck in tact. Song Fic...Disclamer I own nothing of black cat or this song!


_**Okay, this is probably going to be slightly out of character, but it's completely a crack fic! Enjoy my first Black Cat One-shot! Oh! If you want the song, It's Stray Cat Strut by the Stray Cats!

* * *

**_

**Stray Cat Strut

* * *

**

_Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence  
Ain't got enough dough to pay the rent  
I'm flat broke but I don't care  
I strut right by with my tail in the air

* * *

_

Train was sitting on top of the roof, sipping on a thing of milk as he waitting for his target. They were flat broke again, but that didn't seem to bother him as he stalked his prey. The only reason he was going after a heavy bounty was because Sven was bugging him about paying this months rent. Not that it bothered him any...he was just tired of hearing it from Sven. Sometimes you could think they were a married couple by the way they act. He jumped roof to roof as he had spotted the target. A medium blonde haired woman, that's rumored to have a 'iron fist'. He set down his milk as the woman haulted. He licked his lips as he jumped down to a lower balcony that was on the building.

* * *

_Stray cat strut; I'm a ladies cat  
I'm a feline Casanova hey man that's that  
Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man  
Get my dinner from a garbage can

* * *

_

Train's luck seemed to have turned on him, because the hotel balcony that he landed on, currently belonged to the one girl that adored him to death, Kyoko. He could have swared on his mother's grave, that the girl had a rador only to track him. She came out on to the balcony to try to kiss him. "Black Cat -sama!!!!" She cried as she ran to him. He easily dodged by jumping to the nearest balcony, unfortentally he got hit in the head by a shoe that the old man in the room belonging to this balcony. Appearedly, the old man's wife wasn't quite dressed. He fell off of the balcony and landed in a garbage can. He climbed out of the garbage can and spitted out fish bones. "eww that was sick..." he whined.

* * *

_I don't bother chasing mice around  
I slink down the alley looking for a fight  
Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night  
Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry  
Wild stray cat you're a rebel gone guy  
I wish I could be as carefree and wild  
But I got cat class and I got cat style

* * *

_

Train sighed as he realized that he had lost sight of his catch. "Great...Sven's just going to love me..." He walked up the alley looking around for the blonde woman, only to be almost blind sighted by the one he was looking for. He dodged the punch at the last minute, smiling as he did so. "There you are!" He said cheerfully to the woman that was glaring at him.

"So I did guess right that a hot little number like you were following me!" The woman almost purred.

_Great...another one..._ He thought as he dodged several more of her punches. "How about I keep you as a pet if I win this fight?" The woman squeeled. Now Train didn't like that idea.

"How about this, you won't win" Train smiled and swiftly knocked out the blonde woman and handcuffed her.

"Looks like I'm going to have fish tonight!" Train cheered as he took the women to the police station.

* * *

_I don't bother chasing mice around - oh, no!  
I slink down the alley looking for a fight  
Howlin' to the moonlight on a hot summer night  
Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry  
Wild stray cat you're a rebel gone guy  
I wish I could be as carefree and wild  
But I got cat class and I got cat style

* * *

_

Train was left pouting outside of the house as Sven counted up todays earnings. "Okay, I guess you can have dinner tonight." Sven said, smirking. Train cheered and ran into the house.

_Ever since he reached the 200 million mark of debt, Sven's been making him hunt at least five catches a day before he could even have a bowl of soup. After all, If someone didn't retrict the former black cat, the debt would probably run up to a trillion dollars in no time.

* * *

_

_**I hoped you all liked it! please review!**_


End file.
